


He was one of my boys, once. (He still can be.)

by always_an_anxious_mess



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BAMF Niki | Nihachu, ENJOY IT, Family Dynamics, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I know I’m a million years late for villain!Niki, Protective Niki | Nihachu, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), SO, Threats of Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, anyway this was for myself, but i wrote this anyway, i want big sister Niki so desperately, kind of, niki please help this traumatized teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: Niki brought out a similarly feral smile, more like baring her teeth than anything as they stared each other down.A silent promise echoed between the both of them, not needing to be said to be understood.“If you hurt Tommy, you’re dead.”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 810
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	He was one of my boys, once. (He still can be.)

Niki stared at the body of the sleeping boy curled up on his bed, wrapped in a half-dozen blankets. She could only see a tangle of long blonde hair poking out the top of the mass of fabric. He was clutching them so tightly, as if hiding himself from the dangers of the world that he knew too well.

He was too young to be sleeping in such a tense way. She remembered back in L’manburg, watching him sleep like a mother hen watching her chicks. He would be sprawled out over the bed, blankets kicked to the floor and snoring.

Now, he was completely silent, curled into a ball and bunches of fabric pulled over him to keep himself hidden.

She had failed him.

Niki was aware of Technoblade’s presence just behind her as she leaned in the doorway of Tommy’s room, watching him sleep just as she always did back then. Though, back then, the presence behind her was not the most renowned fighter in generations, but a charming musician who rebelled against tyrants.

They were both Tommy’s brothers all the same.

Niki wasn’t dumb. She knew that Technoblade had questions for her. Why she was here, how she had found this place, etc. But she was content to just watch Tommy sleep, for a little longer, guilt and worry and rage burning its way through her chest.

“He’s a mess,” Niki said, quietly as to not wake the sleeping boy. Her voice may be soft but her tone was anything but, not even hiding the accusatory nature of those three words.

“He is,” Technoblade agreed, also quiet, but in a more rumbling way. She heard him shift behind her, as if realizing that she knew he was there despite not having looked at him once. She didn’t dare look at him, even though she knew he could slaughter her where she stood without a second thought. Her— Tommy was more important. Besides, Technoblade wouldn’t kill her, not after the way Tommy had thrown himself at her and pulled her close when he realized she had come.

“I failed him,” Niki murmured softly, guilt flooding through her once more.

“So did many others,” Technoblade agreed. “I failed him. Phil failed him. Wilbur, Tubbo... everyone.”

They fell into a silence that was neither comfortable nor uncomfortable. Both being aware of what was going to be asked next but neither wanting to initiate that part of the conversation, as if it were taboo when in reality it was a simple question.

“Why are you here, Nihachu?” Technoblade asked after several minutes of no continuation of the conversation.

Niki paused, turning around and meeting the man’s eyes. He was a good deal taller than her, so she had to crane her neck up. She gestured for him to move, so that their conversation would not wake Tommy.

Technoblade complied, surprisingly. Was this really the same man who had helped destroy her home? The same man who had held his axe to her neck mere minutes prior when she came to his home unannounced?

They moved outside, Niki pulling her cloak tighter around her as they stepped out onto the snowy porch. Technoblade did not remove his hand from the axe strapped to his belt, and she secretly clutched a dagger on the inside of her cloak, just in case.

“I want to destroy L’manburg,” she announced, shivering slightly in the cold breeze.

There was a beat of silence as Technoblade stared at her. “You want to destroy L’manburg,” he repeated her words skeptically.

“Yes.”

Niki didn’t blame him for not believing her. They hadn’t interacted often in the short time they spent together in Pogtopia. Niki had been trying to pick up the pieces of the family she had made, and Technoblade was preparing for war. The only meaningful interaction they had between each other was when she warned him to stay the fuck away from her boys, shortly after the festival and the pit.

She had always harbored some anger towards the man. Anger that she hurt her boys, even when he presented them with what they needed to win the war. Anger that he betrayed them and helped destroy L’manburg, even though she knew they had betrayed him too in a way. Anger that he allowed Tommy, one of her boys, to become hurt in this way when she also allowed it.

She was grateful he took Tommy in when he was like this. If he hadn’t, who knew how much worse the teen would be now?

“Don’t get me wrong,” Technoblade said gruffly. “But you don’t seem like the type to destroy something you fought for. You helped build L’manburg, didn’t you? You fought in a war for it. Why destroy it now? You’ll have to excuse me for not trusting you as easily as Tommy does.”

“The L’manburg I fought for, the L’manburg I _built_ , was destroyed the minute Wilbur pressed that button,” Niki answered bitterly. “I tried to ignore it for so long, I tried _denying_ it for so long, but I can’t anymore. L’manburg is _gone_. Destroying what stands in it’s place is a mercy.”

Technoblade remained silent for a few moments, clearly considering this.

“Did you know,” Niki continued, turning from him and staring out into the snow-covered landscape. “That Wilbur and I... we would joke around sometimes, call Tommy and Tubbo “our boys”.”

““Your boys”,” Technoblade echoed, more of a statement than a question.

Niki hummed a confirmation. “Our boys. It was a joke, back then. But after the festival... it wasn’t a joke anymore. Not to me. If Wilbur had been more... stable, it wouldn’t have been a joke to him either.

“I failed Tommy. I failed him by not being there when he needed me, because I was too caught up in the preservation of a dead country to realize what was happening to him. I refuse to fail him again.

“Tubbo’s made it clear that he doesn’t want my help. I’ve tried, god knows I’ve tried, but he keeps pushing me away. I can’t keep wasting time trying to get him to understand when he won’t listen to me. Tommy needs me, and I haven’t been there for him. I won’t leave him again.

“After the festival... I was just trying to keep them both safe. It was only after that stupid fight in the pit that I realized just how far gone Wilbur was. Tommy thought he could still be helped, Tubbo was hesitant about it, but I knew. I knew that the old Wilbur would _never_ endanger his little brother like that.”

Niki knew that she was implying that Technoblade was dangerous to Tommy with those words. She knew that the man beside her knew it as well. Technoblade was Tommy’s brother, his real brother, and she just told him to his face that he was a danger to his family.

She had a feeling that he already knew that before she had said it.

“I thought by winning L’manburg back, the both of them would finally be _safe_ ,” she said, bitterness in her tone. “Then Wilbur blew it up. Then Wilbur died. Then you destroyed what was left. We rebuilt, I thought they were finally safe, finally _happy_ , but then Dream exiled Tommy. And I left him on that beach, alone, with that _bastard_.

“Tommy needs me, Tommy needs to _heal_ , and those bastards need to _pay_. I hope Tubbo understands, someday. This is for him too, in a way. I refuse to let him run himself to the ground trying to save a dead country. If it takes destroying L’manburg to make him see, make them happy and safe and alive, then that’s what it takes.”

Technoblade stared at her with unreadable, calculating eyes. The man seemed unaffected by the frigid air that Niki was shivering from, but just because she was cold doesn’t mean she was going to back down.

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” Technoblade cracked a smile that promised danger.

Niki brought out a similarly feral smile, more like baring her teeth than anything as they stared each other down.

A silent promise echoed between the both of them, not needing to be said to be understood.

_“If you hurt Tommy, you’re dead.”_

“Well, I’ll build an expansion to the house so you can have a room,” Technoblade surprisingly broke eye contact first, turning and opening the door into the base. His hand was fully off his axe now as he went inside, Niki following just a step behind. “You can sleep in my room for now. Tommy’s surprisingly good with a loom, I’ll have him make some proper winter gear for you in the morning. You’ll freeze to death wearing that flimsy thing out here.”

Niki ran her fingers down her cloak absentmindedly as she withdrew her hands out from underneath it, leaving the dagger she had hidden still concealed there. “I taught both him and Tubbo to use a loom. It’s a valuable skill to have.”

“It is indeed,” Technoblade agreed, leading her through the house and into a small room that held only a bed (stocked with several blankets), an enderchest, and a dresser. “Do you want something to sleep in?”

“You don’t really think I came all the way out here with one set of clothes, did you?” Niki asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled. “I suppose you’re right. Goodnight Nihachu.”

“It’s just Niki.”

“Niki, then.”

She watched him leave down the hallway for a few seconds, before deciding tocall out to stop him, quiet enough as to not wake Tommy but loud enough to get his attention. “Technoblade?”

The man in question turned, looking over his shoulder at her.

“You wouldn’t happen to have more pink hair dye, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Rose12610  
> Tumblr: @alwaysananxiousmess
> 
> ITS MY FIC AND I DECIDE WHATS CANON


End file.
